


First Christmas

by BlancaPowell



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 6





	First Christmas

Ellie was trying really hard to make this day perfect. Really, really hard. And Colt was ruining everything without even trying. It was their first Christmas Eve and Ellie prepared big dinner for only the two of them. Colt’s mom, Annya, her father and Logan with his girlfriend were all visting them the next day but Ellie wanted to have a little celebration with only her husband. 

Their first Christmas as married couple. Ellie smiled at the thought. After all they’d been through…

But it wasn’t as easy as Ellie would want it to be. First, Colt had food poisoning from the day before and didn’t want to eat anything Ellie made. Then, he refused to wear matching pajamas that Ellie got them.

“I’m not wearing that monstrosity!” He protested when she tried to pull the shirt onto him. 

“It’s not that bad! Look, it’s Santa on a Christmas motorbike!”

“I am not wearing that thing. What are we, five?” He rolled his eyes and Ellie pouted. 

“I just wanted to have the same tradition as I had as a child,” she explained. Colt studied her face for a second before taking the set from her hands and started taking off his clothes and putting on the pajamas.

“Aww, hell. Just don’t be sad, okay?”

Ellie nodded eagerly and pressed her lips to his. “Thank you, it means a lot to me!”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t take any photos and–” he stopped as the flash from Ellie’s phone blinded him. “Ellie!”

“Whoops. Sorry. I’m not gonna show it to anyone, I promise.” 

He rolled her eyes but let her take another picture. Was there anything he wouldn’t do for her? Probably not. 

When they were already in bed and Colt was drifting off after a long day of feeling sick, Ellie patted him on the shoulder.

“Colt?”

“Mhhm?”

“I have one more gift for you,” she whispered and he opened his eyes. 

“I don’t think I can handle another ugly PJ set.”

“It’s not clothes!”

“Ellie, we said no gifts, remember? So we can buy that car you wanted?”

“I know, I know, but this more of a surprise. Close your eyes,” she said and with a sigh, Colt closed his eyes. 

Unable to stop smiling, she put a little box on Colt’s hand and asked him to open his eyes. After two weeks of preparing this surprise she was equally excited and nervous about his reaction. He raised an eyebrow at her and opened the box, slowly revealing a positive pregnancy test. He looked at her.

“Is this for real?” He asked and she nodded. His eyes started watering and Ellie bit her lip, worried it was too soon and Colt wasn’t as happy as she was. 

“Colt? I-I know it’s very soon and I know we–”

“I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes, you are. We’re going to have a tiny baby,” she answered, relieved. Colt nodded, not saying anything.

“Colt… Are you crying?”

“No? I’m just moisturizing my eyes, Ellie,” he sniffed, wiping a tear from his cheek. She snugged against him and kissed his neck. “Are you happy?”

“Very,” he answered. “You make me the happiest. And this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Even though I had to wear matching pajamas.”


End file.
